One type of conventional stereoscopic three dimensional imaging systems utilizes a dual panel display system that includes a front transmissive LCD display panel and a rear transmissive LCD display panel disposed in spaced relationship and substantially optically aligned with each other so that an image produced by the rear LCD display panel passes through the front LCD display panel. The principle of this 3D technique is based on polarized light to create images for left and right eye viewing. Left and right eye images are created by dynamically changing the polarity of each pixel. To control the liquid crystal twist, an electric field is applied. Varying the electric field on a per pixel basis results in polarization angles anywhere from 45 degrees to 135 degrees. The user wears passive linearized-polarizer glasses, with the left lens containing a 45 degree axis, and the right lens containing a 135 degree axis. As so viewed together by the viewer, the two images produce a perception of three dimensions to the viewer. One example of such a commercially-available stereoscopic dual panel LCD display system is known as an iZ3D stereoscopic display monitor available from Neurok Optics of San Diego, Calif.
Each of the front and rear display panels of the above-described conventional stereoscopic three dimensional imaging system is transmissive to light produced by a back light positioned behind the rear LCD display panel. A diffuser is present between the rear LCD panel and front LCD panel. The rear LCD display panel includes a rear LCD display layer, an input polarizer layer positioned adjacent the rear LCD panel between the back light and the rear LCD display layer to create a plane polarized background light, and an output polarizer layer positioned adjacent the rear LCD display layer between the rear LCD display layer and front LCD panel. The rear LCD display layer selectively rotates light against the plane polarized background to create cross-polarized images using selective electrical charge imparted to liquid crystal materials in rear LCD display layer. Since polarization of the input polarizer layer is orthogonal to polarization of the output polarizer layer, the cross-polarized image of the scene that is produced by the charged liquid crystal material in the rear LCD display layer is visible to the user with or without the polarized glasses.
The front transmissive LCD panel of the above-described conventional dual-panel display system includes an output polarizer layer adjacent the front LCD display layer positioned between the front LCD display layer and a viewer of the dual panel display system, with no input polarizer layer provided for the front LCD display panel between the front LCD display layer and the rear LCD display panel. Because no input polarizer layer is present for the front LCD display layer, the corresponding perspective view of the scene that is produced by the selectively charged liquid crystal material in the front LCD display layer that is only visible via polarized glasses. At the pixel level, the liquid crystal material may be polarized from any angle from 45 degrees to 135 degrees. Algorithms of the dual-panel display system are used to orient the left eye image at a 45 degree axis for viewing with the left eye polarized lens that is built with a linearly polarized 45 degree axis, and to orient the right eye image at a 135 degree axis for viewing with the right eye polarized lens that is built with a linearly polarized 135 degree axis. Together, the two simultaneously-displayed images produce a perception of a three dimensional scene to the viewer wearing the pair of polarized eye glasses.
Privacy filters for notebook computers and flat panel monitors exist today. These filters are louvered film and are applied to the LCD screen. The louvered film dramatically limits the viewing angle, so that a user has only a few degrees from which to view the content. As a result, the only way to view the contents of the screen is from a position directly in front of it. Thus, the user and people standing behind the user can view the entire content of the screen.
Other technology exists for privacy filtering. In one example, a louver affect is selectively provided, with the result that a brighter screen is provided due to less light being absorbed. In another example, a camera is used to track the eye/head movement of a user in a shaking environment (e.g., when commuting on a train, etc.) and to modify the display screen image so that it shakes in synchronization with the shaking body movement of the user due to the train ride in an attempt to prevent a person sitting directly behind the user from viewing the content of the display screen while in the shaking environment. In both cases, the entire screen is viewed privately only under certain conditions, i.e., at certain angles or under shaking conditions.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.